


Keith in Heat

by charlotteXOyates



Series: Breeding the Paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Incredibly unoriginal title because I'm trash, Lance is a sweetheart but everybody knows that, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Lance could hardly even recall how he got in this position. One moment they had just been training against each other on the training deck, and in the next, Keith had attacked Lance and practically dragged him to his room. Looking back, maybe he should've noticed that Keith had been acting differently that day...In which Keith enters his heat and takes it out on a reluctant Lance.





	Keith in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Super creative title, I know. 
> 
> Anyways, here's another mpreg story for the "Breeding the Paladins" series! And honestly, I'm surprised I haven't written anything for Klance until this story since I love them so much.

Lance could hardly even recall how he got in this position. One moment they had just been training against each other on the training deck, and in the next, Keith had attacked Lance and practically dragged him to his room. Looking back, maybe he should've noticed that Keith had been acting differently that day. Sure, the boy was always angsty and emo, or at least in Lance's eyes he was, but he had been especially irritable all morning.

During breakfast, Keith had been the only one who didn't join them in complimenting Hunk's cooking, and _everyone_ always made sure to toss Hunk a compliment because the hard work he put in to keep them all fed with wonderful food was much appreciated.

The next time Lance could pinpoint that Keith had been acting weird was when he noticed Shiro talking to Keith about...something. Lance didn't know what they had been talking about, but they'd seemed to want to keep it secretive, because when they noticed Lance looking at them, they stopped. Keith had basically been shrugging Shiro off and even walked away while he was calling his name. Now _that_ was super strange behavior from Keith.

Unfortunately, Lance had only managed to decide that yes, Keith was indeed acting strange, when they were training with Hunk and Pidge. The red Paladin seemed even more riled up than usual as they sparred and Hunk even asked him if something was wrong. Keith didn't necessarily _yell_ at Hunk since, honestly, nobody would ever yell at Hunk, but he gave him a rather cold shoulder. Hunk and Pidge had left the training deck early and, now that Lance was looking back at it, they had probably left because they realized how strange Keith was acting.

Once it was just them sparring, Keith seemed to become even more aggressive, so finally, being the good guy he was, Lance stopped and asked Keith what his deal was. And that was when Keith attacked him, dragged him back to his room, tossed him on the bed, and climbed on top of him. And that was where they currently were.

Lance gulped as Keith pinned his wrists down on either side of his head against the mattress, looking down at him with a look in his eyes that Lance had never seen in Keith before. The smaller boy was straddling his hips, and he could feel Keith grinding down against his crotch, but the craziest thing about all of this was the amount of body heat Keith was giving off; especially from the lower half of his body. It made Lance gulp a second time in nervousness and confusion.

"Uh, Keith? Buddy? Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Keith growled out a 'no' in a low voice that sent tingles through Lance as he chewed his lower lip. "Oh, uh, okay! Well in that case I'll just get going-" Lance attempted to sit up and shake Keith's hands from pinning his wrists, but he wasn't able to as Keith held him down firmly. Okay, now he was a little frustrated, and maybe a little scared too because Keith was eyeing him like he was a hungry lion and Lance was a piece of meat. "Keith, listen! I don't know what you think I did, but I swear it wasn't me! You...you're not gonna eat me, are you?" Keith growled again as his face moved closer to Lance's, making him flinch.

"...yes. I am." Well fuck. Lance began struggling more to break free from Keith's grip because dammit, what the hell kind of a situation was this? He had no intention of laying here while Keith did lord-knows-what to him, but no matter how hard he struggled Keith seemed to be able to hold him down. "Stop moving. I'll make it worth your while." Keith promised, and Lance groaned because the tone in Keith's voice made him want to believe that promise. He took a deep breath, inhaling a powerful scent in the process that was both musky and sweet at the same time. Interesting combination of fragrances, although Lance would never use it in a shampoo.

"What...is that?" He muttered. Sure, he realized he had bigger problems on his hands, like how Keith apparently wanted to fucking eat him or something messed up like that, but he figured he might as well ask questions while he was still alive. He was beginning to think even that was useless, though, because Keith didn't even answer him. The boy just kept grinding down against Lance's crotch, making his face go red as he squirmed a bit more.

"Keith...! I don't know what you're up to, but this isn't funny anymore!" He shouted, beginning to fear for his life. Keith leaned down and dragged his blanket over with his teeth, he pulled it over with his fucking teeth, setting it down next to them. Then, he moved Lance's wrists above his head and held them there with one hand while the other quickly grabbed the blanket and began tying Lance's wrists up. Shit. Lance knew every BDSM trope in the book like the back of his hand, and bondage was a classic that, while he wasn't opposed to it, he definitely never expected from Keith.

He was more confused than ever now as Keith moved them to the headboard of the bed, somehow managing to do so while keeping Lance contained. Maybe he wasn't struggling as hard because he was curious as to what was going to happen? Nah, that was crazy. Lance was seriously in fear for his life right now as Keith attached his bound wrists to the headboard and then moved to tie his ankles to the bedposts. Wow, he was being incredibly thorough. It was kind of inspirational, really. As a BDSM enthusiast, Lance was impressed with the beauty of Keith's work as he took care with each knot that he tied. Shit, he was getting distracted.

"Uh, Keith, I'm flattered that you wanna tie me up, I think, but don't you think you could at least tell me what you're up to? Or is this a non-con type thing? Could you, could you at least ask me if I wanna be tied up so this doesn't feel so non-consensual?" Keith climbed back on top of Lance after he finished tying him up, straddling his hips once more.

"I want you." Okay, that wasn't exactly a question or really anything that Lance had been looking for, but it did tell him a lot. Honestly, it made him blush and his heart beat faster. Usually Lance was the one loudly declaring his profound desire for others, but rarely did he get a positive response. Now, here was Keith, saying that he wanted Lance. But...did Lance want Keith? He wished he had time to think it over a bit more, but clearly time wasn't on his side as Keith began taking his shirt off, dragging it up over Lance's head to his arms, which were above Lance's head on the bed. He gulped as Keith's hands began roaming down his chest, an appreciative look on his face.

"Keith...think about what you're doing." Lance said, trying to reason with him because clearly Keith wasn't thinking straight. His backside was grinding against Lance harder as his fingers trailed down Lance's stomach, making him shiver. He could feel his dick hardening in his pants and he cursed the fact that Keith looked incredibly hot right now, sitting on top of him with hungry eyes, staring at his hands as they touched Lance.

It wasn't like the thought of getting intimate with Keith wasn't a turn on for Lance, because it definitely was. He was a teenage boy stuck in a massive castle with only the company of four other people, 2 aliens, and a cow, so obviously when he needed to relieve himself of his sexual frustration he found his thoughts wandering to the sexy teen currently straddling him. He had no problems whatsoever with engaging in sexual behavior with Keith and honestly craved it, but he at least wanted to know why this was happening. It wasn't like Keith to do something like this. Sure, the boy loved to act on instinct, but this was definitely taking it a bit too far.

"Keith, please just...talk to me!" Lance gasped out the last part as Keith unzipped his pants and began pulling them down, looking at Lance with a smile...and god, that smile was one of the sexiest things Lance had ever seen. Keith looked so sly and mischievous in a 'don't worry I'll take care of you' kind of way. He felt his face heat up a bit at that look as Keith's fingers slipped past the hem of his boxers and into the fabric. Lance's heart was gaining speed as he felt Keith's fingers moving around until they finally touched his cock, making his back arch a bit. Obviously after all the touching and stuff Lance was already mostly hard, his dick bulging in his underwear painfully, and feeling Keith's feathery touches against his shaft wasn't helping. The worst part was that he _still_ didn't understand why this was even happening. Why was Keith doing this all of a sudden?

"Keith," Lance paused to take a deep breath because Keith chose that moment to wrap his hand around Lance's cock, making him wince in relief at the feeling. "Hey, I'm not gonna be mad, just...ngh! Can't you tell me why you're doing this?" He had one eye screwed shut in pleasure while the other one was kept open to look at Keith hopefully. Keith looked back at Lance, leaning forward so that their faces were inches apart. His hand slid out of Lance's boxers, and he almost regretted speaking up because things had just been starting to get intense, but the look on Keith's face basically stole his ability to think freely.

"I need you, Lance." Keith spoke to him in a breathy voice, eyes glazed over with...lust. Lance was sure that was lust. But there was something else there, too...unfortunately, Keith really wasn't giving Lance time to think about anything as he kept speaking. "This is something that happens to me because I'm part Galra. I go into heat, Lance, my body, my _hole_ , goes into heat and I just need something filling me," He ground his hips down against Lance and this time, he felt wetness from Keith's ass. "I need _you_ filling me." He muttered with finality, moving back to Lance's crotch. He felt his heart tighten a bit because, was Keith just using him? He wasn't sure how he felt about that and wasn't sure if he had time to decide how he felt about it as Keith grabbed the hem of his boxers and yanked them down his legs. He let out a low moan at the feeling of the fabric raking past his bulge, exposing it to the cool air of the room as it throbbed for attention.

Keith was eyeing his dick like a predator eyes its prey, and Lance suddenly fully understood what Keith meant when he claimed he was going to eat him. Honestly, part of him, most of him, was content with letting Keith do as he pleased with Lance's body as long as Keith really wanted this, but the rational part of him was questioning everything, because _did_ Keith want this? Did Lance want this? Their bodies certainly did, judging by Lance's rock hard dick and that wonderful scent Keith was still emitting, but did their minds want this?

"Keith, maybe we should-ah!" Lance gasped as Keith wrapped his fingers around his shaft, squeezing lightly and causing a bead of white precum to appear in his slit. Keith's thumb slid up the underbelly of his shaft slowly, making him shiver the entire time until it reached the head of his cock, experimentally dabbing against his slit. "Oh!" Lance moaned in pleasure, body jerking sideways as much as he could in response to Keith's thumb pressing against his sensitive head. Keith's eyes were locked onto his dick as he moved his hands up and down slowly and tentatively, thumb scaling the length of his cock and rubbing against the head at the end of each stroke. He pushed the foreskin up against the tip before dragging it back down, causing Lance to buck his hips and groan.

"Keith...!" His body was shaking in pleasure and excitement. He was sure now that this was definitely something he wanted, but he was still sort of afraid Keith only wanted this because of his supposed heat. "Keith, are you sure you're thinki-ah!" In typical Keith fashion, Lance was given no time to speak or even think as Keith moved down and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking lightly as his tongue moved to dig against his slit. Lance's eyes screwed shut in pleasure at how good this felt. Fuck. Keith moved his mouth down farther on Lance's dick, eyes shut the entire while as his tongue swirled it in his mouth before resolving to just sucking him once he was past half way. Lance suck in his breath as his back arched once more in pleasure, and he let Keith's name fall from his lips for the umpteenth time. Keith made a sound around his cock, sending vibrations and shivers through Lance's spine before the boy pulled off with a wet popping sound, looking up at Lance and staring him in the eyes with a look of cockiness and definitiveness.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. Lance weighed the answer choices. One the one hand, yes, yes it did, completely, but on the other hand, no, no it did not, not at all. But honestly, what was the point in thinking hard about it? It wasn't like Keith was going to give him time to decide anyways.

Just as he thought that, Keith began undressing himself, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Lance immediately began getting distracted by Keith's abs so elegantly displayed against his stomach, sides well sculpted and built around the rest of his body. His skin looked silky and naturally smooth, which made Lance jealous because Keith didn't even use skincare, so how could he look that good?

Keith began pulling his pants down, and as soon as they were below his knees, the atmosphere shifted. Lance's eyes began dilating with lust as the scent of Keith's heat was allowed to roam free, and the sight of his boxers that were _dripping_ served as an immediate boost to Lance's appetite. Keith seemed to sense the shift as he smiled up at Lance kept his boxers on teasingly, getting back down by Lance's cock and taking it into his mouth again. Lance groaned, gripping at the bed sheet beneath him as Keith went down and began bobbing his head, tongue still swirling against him inside of his mouth. Keith was incredibly talented at using his tongue, and it made Lance wonder if he had experience or if it was just natural.

His fingers roamed down Lance's inner thighs before creeping forward and finding his balls, tugging and squeezing at them lightly and playfully. Lance moaned in delight at all the attention he was getting down there, hips bucking more into Keith's mouth and touch. His head felt like it was up in the clouds, which was ironic since he was far past the clouds seeing as he was in space, but the feeling of Keith hollowing his cheeks around his cock just sent his brain someplace far away. He began letting his teeth graze against Lance's shaft lightly as his head went up and down on Lance, making him groan and shiver. The thought that maybe Keith was literally going to eat his dick wandered back to his mind for a second upon feeling those teeth, but Keith chased those thoughts away too with his mouth.

Lance could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Keith's throat, but still he didn't pull away. He just kept bobbing his head and allowing Lance's cock to enter his throat, making him moan at how committed Keith was to this. His chest was heaving for air by the time Keith pulled off completely, leaning his head up and watching as Keith licked a few stripes up the underside of Lance's cock before pulling away completely, his hands giving his balls one final tug. Both boys were panting with faces that were red from heat and desire as they stared each other in the eyes.

"Where the fuck did you learn to suck dick like that?" Lance asked, bewildered and still in heaven from what was easily the best blowjob of his life. Keith licked his lips a bit as he wiped at some spit around his mouth and chin.

"Natural instincts, but I'm done with that now. I need you Lance..." Keith breathed out, slowly standing up and beginning to pull his boxers down. "My body needs you..." Lance was about to comment and ask for the millionth time if Keith was sure about this, but he was left a gaping mess as he stared at Keith. He pulled his boxers down and showed how wet they were to Lance, like a towel that had been soaked in water. He then turned around to show Lance the cause of all this, and holy _fuck_ was Lance totally screwed. First of all, Keith turning around all of a sudden like that basically blasted Lance in the face with the mouth watering aroma of his heat, and second of all, the view of his hole _pulsing_ and secreting liquid like drool was nearly enough for Lance to get off to just by seeing it. He gulped to once more reaffirm exactly how screwed he was.

"Fuck, that's hot." He stated, cock hardening even more than before. Keith moved back a bit, shoving his ass in Lance's face and shaking his hips a little bit to entice him.

"Eat me Lance...please, I need your tongue...eat my ass out Lance!" Keith begged, although Lance would've also believed that he was merely demanding, not that he had a problem with either of those so long as he got to do exactly what Keith was currently asking for him to do. He leaned his head forward, never one to know what it meant to be shy, and dragged his tongue against the rose-pink entrance experimentally. Keith keened in response and pushed his ass back more, encouraging Lance and exciting him more than he already was. His pressed his tongue back against the hot pink hole and began licking side to side before dragging it in circular motions, eyes focused on his actions as he tasted its surface and the slick that it was producing. All of it was unbelievably hot and it just tasted so _Keith_ , whatever that meant. The smell of his heat was especially strong with Lance having his face pressed up against his ass, and it drove him crazy. It seemed to drive Keith crazy, too. The boy was clawing at the bed sheets and pushing his ass back.

"More...! More, Lance, taste me more, eat me, please!" Keith begged shamelessly like Lance had never before seen, and it made him want to adhere to and obey every word that Keith said. He dragged his tongue in circles faster and harder before finally just digging his tongue into Keith's hole and pressing his mouth to it, sucking the pulsing entrance as his tongue went inside. Keith cried out in pleasure as his back arched, and he chanted Lance's name like a mantra as he reactively spread his legs wider. Lance moaned at the gesture, his voice vibrating into Keith's ass as he sucked harder, eyes shut as he took in Keith's full taste. His tongue dug around for a bit before he began moving it in and out of Keith's tight hole, tongue fucking him until he was a mewling mess, forehead pressed against the bed as he bucked his heated hips into Lance's face.

When they finally did pull away, Keith's face was incredibly red as he turned around to face Lance again and got on top of him, grabbing Lance's cock and guiding it to his hole, preparing to ride Lance. He was breathing hard in anticipation. God, he wanted to feel himself inside of Keith, wrecking the hole that he had just eaten, wanted to feel its tightness massaging his dick. Keith rubbed the head against his soaked entrance, eyes shut as he moaned in pleasure, body suspended above Lance's. It was so hot seeing Keith like this, watching him be so desperate for Lance and needing his cock inside of him. He was lingering for just a bit too long, letting his hole flare and contract against the tip of Lance's cock without letting him actually be inside of him, and it made Lance impatient enough to bark an order.

"Let me fuck you!" He gasped out, exasperated. Keith opened his eyes at Lance with a lustful look and just tilted his head back a bit before dropping himself down. Lance's eyes shot wide open as he bellowed in pleasure, the slickness of Keith's walls allowing his cock to slam all the way in immediately. Keith let out a whining noise at the feeling of his walls being stretched once Lance was fully inside, but other than that, he didn't seem to be in an impossible amount of pain, which pleased Lance.

"Nice to see you're wet enough to take me easily." Lance said, wanting to make sure Keith understood he cared about what happened to him. Keith was breathing heavily, slowly opening one eye to look at Lance.

"Either that or your dick just isn't big enough." He taunted. Lance's eyes narrowed challengingly at that, and he slammed his hips up, causing Keith to scream in pleasure and shake at the feeling of Lance's large cock penetrating him hard all of a sudden. A cocky grin plastered itself on Lance's face.

"What was that, kitten?" Keith mewled at the nickname, his ass contracting and squeezing around Lance's cock. The whole thing was unbelievably amazing for both of them and they needed a while to adjust to the heat and size of each other. Keith was the one to decide to move on his own, lifting himself up Lance's cock as he continued squeezing him. Lance groaned, eyes screwing shut in pleasure as Keith moved until just the head of his cock was inside of him. Then, he slammed his hips back down, taking Lance's entire dick into him in just one motion and causing the tan boy to cry out in pleasure, arching his back.

"Fuck, dammit Keith, fuck!" He cursed at how incredible it was that Keith could ride him so easily as the boy lifted himself up again, all the while swaying his hips seductively before free falling back down onto his cock, letting it pierce the deepest parts of him. Lance let out shaky, heavy breaths each time he slammed inside of Keith, feeling the tight insides spreading for his cock as he began melding Keith's insides. Keith was grinning at him in pleasure and amusement, watching as he cursed and tensed and screamed each time Keith went down on him.

"Can't take it?" He taunted. Lance cursed again, looking up at Keith challengingly. He didn't know where this taunting version of him had suddenly come from, and even though it was way different than the begging he'd been doing when Lance was eating him out, he decided he liked it. Keith slammed back down on him again, making his body shake in pleasure. He could take it, he'd prove it.

"Fuck, that all you got? Come on, surely you can't even feel me scratching your heat yet. I want to _fuck_ you!" Keith moaned at those words, beginning to move his hips faster, riding Lance with his hands on Lance's chest for support. Lance watched as his cock appeared and disappeared inside of Keith in quick flashes and fuck, it was so hot watching it and listening to Keith dropping down on his cock and feeling it making a mess of his insides.

"Lance...! Lance! LANCE!" Keith was screaming as he rode Lance harder and harder. From the way he was yelling and the look of absolute bliss on his face, Lance guessed he was starting to really feel his heat from Lance's cock. That made Lance more confident as he slammed his hips up to the best of his ability each time Keith sent his body crashing down against me.

"You feel me all the way up inside of you? Feel good, Keith? Go on, make yourself feel good, fuck yourself on my cock like your life depends on it! Fuck yeah!" Lance urged, mouth widening into a grin as he watched Keith moving up and down on his cock with his back arched and lips parted elegantly, sweat running down his forehead.

"L-Lance! Yes, Lance! I can feel you...all the way in my stomach...! Fuck me Lance! I need you so badly! I want you so badly! I want you to fuck me, I want you to seed me!" Lance groaned approvingly, rolling his hips up into Keith's ass.

"Fuck yes! Keith!" He groaned out, making Keith keen more and fuck himself with Lance's cock even harder.

"Want you to cum deep inside of me!" Lance grunted in agreement, fucking his hips up into Keith's ass as his walls tightened around Lance's cock and brought him that much closer to finishing.

"Yes Keith, fuck yes I want to cum inside of you! Fill you up!" Lance moaned, and it was true. Lance had thought about this before and he was finally going to fill Keith up and-

"Want you to get me pregnant!" Keith moaned in lust and pleasure. Lance's eyes snapped open at that, temporarily drawn away from his lust as he stared at Keith's body in shock.

"Uh, wait, what?" Surely this was just dirty talk...right? Although that seemed like an incredibly odd thing for Keith to just say out of the blue. Keith rocked his body down against Lance's desperately, gripping him tighter as he fucked himself harder.

"Cum inside of me, fuck me and knock me up! I want your children, Lance!" He looked down at Lance with eyes that were not joking whatsoever, and Lance found himself panicking.

"Wh-what do you...fuck...mean...?" He groaned out, doing his absolute best to hold onto his orgasm for fear of what was currently happening. The amount of panic in his chest was helping him to hold back as Keith ground his ass down and slammed himself against Lance.

"I can...ah...get pregnant...in heat...I want...I want it!" Keith shouted, eyes screwed shut tightly again as he picked up the pace even more on Lance's cock. His eyes were wide because one, Keith was apparently fertile, and two, just how fast could he move on Lance's cock? He must really want Lance's cum to move that fast...

"Keith, wait, no! You're just...fuck! You're just under influence...ah! Influe-nce, fuck, of your heat!" Lance moaned out, entire body tensing up to hold himself back as he looked at Keith in concern. "D-don't let me...ruin your life because of your heat! Fuck! Please Keith!" Lance begged for him to see reason. Honestly, this was super fucking hot for Lance. He loved kids and the idea of having his own with Keith sounded like a dream come true. Plus, the thought of cumming and getting him pregnant was just super fucking hot in general. However, there was no way Keith could want this. Keith couldn't want his children. Not the Keith in his right mind, anyway.

"Lance...! Shut the fuck up, and give me your children...! Fuck, please! I want you to breed me!" He begged, fucking himself on Lance harder. Lance could hardly speak anymore as he did his best to hold back his cum, but he didn't know for how much longer he could do it with how hot Keith was and how good this felt.

"N-no, I can't d-do that to you!" He stuttered out, risking speaking as he felt himself losing more and more control. Keith rolled his hips down with each thrust. Fuck, he wasn't making this easy.

"Yes...please, fuck!" Keith looked down at Lance with glazed eyes. "You're the sharpshooter, right? It should be easy for you! Fuck, ah! Just...just shoot your sperm...right into my womb...fuck...please shoot inside of me...!" Lance found himself losing grasps on his load as Keith spoke. Fuck, shooting his sperm into Keith, filling him up, fuck it sounded so fucking good right now. He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch as he begged for forgiveness on the inside.

"FUCK, I'm gonna cum Keith! Gonna...fucking CUM!" Lance threw his head back against the bed as he began shooting a ludicrous amount of cum into Keith, toes curling. It was easily the hardest he'd ever cum in his entire life, and it sent Keith over the edge too as he came all over Lance's chest, screaming in pleasure and happiness as Lance filled him up with his children. Lance was bucking his hips hard, pure pleasure raking through his body as he gave in and just enjoyed the feeling of stuffing Keith with his cock's load. His climax lasted longer than he thought was possible for him as Keith's ass squeezed every last drop of cum from him. He finally began calming down from it as Keith let his ass just sit on Lance's balls, both boys panting. Keith began untying Lance, getting off of him to undo each knot while raising his ass to keep his cum inside.

As soon as Lance was fully released, he curled into himself and began crying, regret sinking in deeper than a knife. Keith looked alarmed as he crawled over and rubbed Lance's back.

"Hey...what's wrong?" He asked. Lance recoiled from Keith a bit, hiding his face in his arms.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you from yourself..." Lance cried, muttering out apologies one after the other and just overall feeling like the shittiest person in the world for what he had just done to Keith. He felt his hair being played with and just let Keith do whatever he wanted to try and comfort him.

"What do you mean protect me from myself, Lance?" Keith's voice was strangely soft, so Lance looked up at him, glaring with regretful and ashamed eyes.

"Y-you...you didn't know what you were doing or saying...i-it was that dumb heat! It, it made you...and then you made me..." Lance's lip trembled, but before he could start crying some more, Keith quickly embraced him, petting the back of his head.

"Woah, woah! Hey, slow down! Hey...I'm sorry if I didn't do much explaining or anything. I guess I was a little lost in my heat and just wanted it already, but..." Keith slowly pulled back and looked Lance in the eyes, wiping at his tears. "I like you, Lance. As in...well, in an 'I want your babies' type of way." Lance's jaw dropped from that, because what the actual _fuck_?

"Wh-what?! That's, uh, that's a really big confession..." He exclaimed. Seriously, he had just been crying over possibly doing something horrible to Keith while he wasn't thinking straight, and then he gets this bombshell dropped on him? How was he even supposed to process this? Keith didn't seem all to concerned, he just purred in amusement, hand cupping Lance's cheek.

"I've wanted you for a while now...I know I sorta just jumped you in my heat and all...but everything I said and did were just things I really wanted." Lance was still trying to process this all as he stared at Keith, about to cry again, but this time in joy.

"So then...you like me? You want me as your's?" Keith chuckled, moving forward and kissing Lance on the lips.

"I _love_ you." He said. That immediately made Lance's heart skip with joy and his face brighten with happiness. He gave out a giddy laugh as he hugged Keith tightly, moving him side to side a bit as Keith chuckled at his happiness. Then, Lance pulled back to look Keith in the eyes.

"I love you too!" He announced, closing their lips once again and locking them together more passionately. Both of them had their eyes closed as Lance gripped each of Keith's shoulders while he had his hands pressed against Lance's cum-covered chest. The leaned into the kiss, tilting their heads with each other before slowly pulling away, both of them looking at each other in content and joy. Lance slowly moved his hand to rest on Keith's stomach, and he rested his hand on top of it with a nod and a smile. Lance was so happy.

A family with Keith? That sounded pretty fucking incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! To be honest I feel like I did a good job with their characters for a while and then that just sort of fell off of a brick building, RIP. Well, anyways, still hope you enjoyed xD
> 
> Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on what I'm writing? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below!
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com/>


End file.
